A surgical staple inserter device (also referred to herein as a “staple inserter”) is used to retain a surgical staple during insertion of the surgical staple into the body, e.g., into certain bone material in the body. Surgical staples are often utilized for closure of the skin in a wide variety of surgical procedures. Additionally, surgical staples can be utilized to move and/or maintain bones or bone parts substantially adjacent to one another after certain surgical procedures. Moreover, surgical staples are often utilized to compress and hold together in place two displaced pieces of bone while healing. Often a hole or holes are necessary in the bone material for proper insertion of the surgical staples. During such insertion of the surgical staple, it is important that the staple inserter is able to retain the surgical staple securely to ensure that the surgical staple can be inserted accurately and precisely. Further, it is desired that the staple inserter can be quickly and easily removed after insertion of the surgical staple, without inhibiting or otherwise negatively impacting the proper positioning of the surgical staple.